jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Ruby-official.jpg|Official Artwork of Ruby. jewelpet_sub_10.png|Official artwork. LINE stickers RubyP(15).png|Ruby loves showing her sunny side up! RubyP(16).png|Ruby in love! 09.png|Sleepy Ruby. 15779.png|Excited Ruby! 15759.png|Poor Ruby! 15769.png|Ruby is very angry! 15768.png|Ruby is down... 15789.png|Who is Ruby greeting to? Jewelpet F0201590 2122056.jpg|Ruby's official character sheet from the first series. f0201590_15555040.jpg Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu01.jpg|Ruby's info. chara_02.gif|Ruby artwork. Jewelpet Sunshine 32569.jpg|Ruby's Profile in the Sunshine Website. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco RubyP(14).png|Ruby's render. Jewelpet Happiness RubyP(12).png|Ruby's information. Lady Jewelpet Visual.jpg|Ruby & Luea in the Lady Jewelpet Poster. Chara pet 01.png|Ruby's Character info. 10533112 1470050523239265 6335540289322410718 n.jpg|Ruby & Luea. AKIGNXCM.jpg|Ruby icon. RubyP(9).png|Ruby holds a Jewel Pod. Anime Screenshots Jewelpet Rinko meets ruby.png|Ruby and Rinko, the first jewelpet owner. What Just Happened.jpg|Ruby as happy to see Rinko falling in love with Akira. Needs help.jpg|Ruby in Rinko's bag. Surprised.jpg|Look at their reactions! Ruby;s room is a mess.jpg|Ruby's room is a mess. Our Jewelstick.jpg|Ruby and her Jewel Stick. Magic Time.jpg|The Three Muskajewels! Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie. 4;lhdoh7).jpg|Ruby wearing a french costume. Sea Shells.jpg|Ruby collecting seashells for Sapphie and Garnet. Sleepy Rinko-Chan & Ruby.jpg|Ruby sleeping with Rinko in the classroom. Ruby! What are you doing!!!.jpg|"RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Oh snap....jpg|Ruby is still happy to fly. Ruby talking to everyone.jpg|Ruby as shown talking with everyone. Ruby & Rinko sleeping together.jpg|Ruby sleeping with Rinko in her bed. Ruby & Labra 1.jpg|Ruby & Labra. rubi_01.gif|Ruby after being awakened. ScreenShot007.jpg|Ruby pointing. ROBBY.png|Ruby looking. YAMI.PNG|Ruby screaming. RUBY BLUSH.png|Ruby hoping to be with Tour. RUBY SPARKLE.PNG|Ruby thinks Tour is romantic. RUBY GETS A PEACH OR A MANGO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAY THE FUCK THAT IS.png|Ruby's new presents. tumblr_lop8wzYwey1qabe3fo1_500.gif|Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie crying. tumblr_lr3kewIt8f1qmtgono1_r1_500.gif|Ruby spins on her broom. tumblr_ltgf0vhg8J1r4t249o1_400.gif|Ruby spanks herself infront of Nix. Ruby(43).jpg|Ruby next to a box. Rinko and Ruby.jpg|Rinko & Ruby. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 795269.jpg|Ruby as shown in Jewelpet Twinkle. JPT Eyecatch 1.jpg|Ruby in Akari's eyecatch. JPT Eyecatch 2.jpg|Ruby in Akari's eyecatch. 2 In the begining.jpg|Ruby as shown in the opening sequence of the second series. 20110415_1904529.jpg|Ruby as shown being hugged by Akari in the opening sequence of the second series. Happy you're safe.jpg|Ruby being hugged by Akari. Akira's Pajams.png|Ruby looking at Akari phoning Yuuma. AKira's dress.jpg|Ruby with Akari in her original final costume after winning Jewelland Grand Prix. Akira Jewel Flash.jpg|Ruby and Akari. The second Jewelpet owner. JPT15-6.jpg|Akari hugging Ruby for winning. Ruby Loves Tour.jpg|Ruby Loves Tour. Jumping on the bridge.jpg|Jumping on the Bridge. Duplication.jpg|Ruby, Akari and their Clones. 1689547.jpg|Ruby and her green cookie. 12364895).jpg|Ruby winking. 15246989.jpg|Ruby is asking something! Diana & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Diana. They love drawings.jpg|Ruby & Labra's drawings. Depressed Ruby.jpg|Ruby feels depressed. Concerned Ruby.jpg|Ruby feels concerned. 1428848673567.jpg|Ruby, Labra & Akari. ruby and others.jpg|Ruby, Sapphie and Garnet shown in the second series. Ruby(46).jpg|Ruby holding a bunch of flowers. image006p.jpg|Happy Ruby. maxresdefault2.jpg|Ruby's chest glows! Ruby.Little.600.195230.jpg|Ruby hopping. Jewelpet Sunshine Berserked Dr. Ruby.jpg|Ruby acting as a crazy doctor. Ruby disguising Kanon.jpg|Ruby disguising herself as Kanon. Don't mess with Kanon....jpg|Ruby is doomed because of Kanon. Cute Kanon & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Kanon are amazed. U MAD, Ruby.jpg|U MAD, Ruby? Ruby and friends inside the disguised bus waiter.jpg|Ruby & friends inside the disguised bus waiter. Beware of the Jugempets....jpg|Ruby, Peridot & Labra as Jugempets. Ruby and the Jugem Peridot.jpg|Ruby and the Jugem Peridot. Kanon & Ruby 2.jpg|Angry Ruby & Kanon. Kanon & Ruby 1.jpg|Ruby & Kanon. Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata.jpg|Ruby, Kanon & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata. Stop pulling my hair, RUBY!!!!!!!!.jpg|Ruby pulling againts Kanon's hair. Ruby & Kanon.jpg|Ruby & Kanon dancing. Ruby & Kanon holding their hands.jpg|Ruby & Kanon handing each other. Nope, they really can't get even closer.jpg|It's too much to get along... Kanon's blush 5.jpg|Ruby looking at Kanon's homework. Kanon & Ruby's amazed.jpg|Ruby & Kanon are amazed. Ruby's sleeping.jpg|Sleepy Ruby. Ruby's shocked.jpg|Ruby's shocked. Ruby's darken eyes.jpg|Ruby's astonished. tumblr_m3zwkr4XXz1r19ij5o3_500.gif|Ruby and Kanon as flowers. Ruby(6).jpg|Ruby likes carrots very much! 509501.jpg|Ruby and her charm. RubyP(7).PNG|Baby Ruby. Ruby(9).jpg|Ruby peeped through the door. 9016f75357c3e54a99f2de188af9b09c.jpg|Ruby holding a ring & a box. 22843810.jpg|Ruby & Mikage. Don't Fall!!!.jpg|Don't Fall!!! ce35cb37f2224ea1f33290345c7ed2ff.jpg|Ruby and her certificate. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco Pink & Ruby 1.jpg|CGI Ruby as shown in the ending sequence. Pink & Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby & Pink posing. Pink's sighing.jpg|Ruby looks at Pink. Pink & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Pink. Pink@garden with Ruby.jpg|Ruby in the garden. Ruby the farting rabbit.jpg|Ruby accidently farts. \_(OAO)_/ The Wild Jewelpets!.jpg|The wild Jewelpets! tumblr_mhpz7a72v51rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby (in Nephrite's eyes.) tumblr_mhpz7a72v51rrv2z0o2_500.gif|Ruby (in Nephrite's eyes). 2 tumblr_mfa8fufkpj1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby's Jewel Eyes in the opening sequence. tumblr_mkphzzENDO1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby farts on Diana. tumblr_mbfwbahkW81rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby's Bootcamp. tumblr_mhr9i1hjdA1rrv2z0o1_500.gif|Ruby's shining eyes. tumblr_mhr9i1hjdA1rrv2z0o2_500.gif|Ruby holds down the fish. tumblr_n485xkmg7Q1t1x4h6o1_500.gif|Ruby & Nephrite. tumblr_mwstcxBiBL1skfiwyo1_500.gif|Ruby holding a Deco Stone. JewelpetKiraDeco5.jpg.cf.jpg|Ruby comes out from her Jewel Charm. RubyP(6).png|Ruby on the ground. 161eca9b712eec8aa6f4bf91aaf50821.jpg|Ruby & her Deco stone. 1333758858394s.jpg|Ruby in her Jewel Charm. fa3bc98c5094881b17ab59ee3225c8dd.jpg|Cupid Ruby. 1280x720-9f9.jpg|Ruby in a santa costume. c5ba1f396a448fd68b2c0e30be2efe67.jpg|Ruby's magic. jwelpet41117a.jpg|Ruby has just finished having a shower. Jewelpet Happiness Ruby(31).jpg|Ruby is casting her magic! Ruby(32).jpg|Ruby in the opening. RubyP(1).png|Ruby writing a letter. ruby_jphappiness_9.png|Spinning Ruby. 88.jpg|Ruby and her Jewel Pod. 20130406213417.jpg|Ruby in the ending of Jewelpet Happiness OP. ggfg.jpg|Ruby in Jewelpet Happiness ED. 262146-episode-21-screenshot-003.jpg|Ruby is coming! AttheArch_zpsd83655ce.jpg|Ruby and Luna. maxresdefault3.jpg|Post-girl Ruby. 11ff49606ac516e99bb7d22afb770922.jpg|Ruby carrying the Jewel Box. c25fbe65a1ab98498ebb68a4acf0a3c7.jpg|Ruby being storked by a customer. Lady Jewelpet Ruby_towel.jpg|Ruby drying herself 01 412 08.png|Ruby & Momona winking. 01 412 05.png|Ruby's Magical Letterpen. LJ OP1 05.png|Ruby & Momona are close partners. LJ - 03 01.png|Ruby and her food fantasies. 01 412 07.png|Ruby & Momona. 10351726 611437765636287 6485812845840618639 n.jpg|Really, Ruby... 10 607 13.png|Ruby looking at Momona & Cayenne. 10 607 07.png|"STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!" 10 607 05.png|Ruby & Momona VS Luea & Lillian. 10 607 04.png|"What are you doing, Ruby?" Momona eyecatch.jpg|Ruby in Momona's Eyecatch. Momona surprisedwRuby.jpg|Momona and Ruby are shocked. Images (37).jpg|Ruby is amazed by Mizuki & Soarer. 10277729 1392273491055038 5862274164303477462 n.jpg|Ruby laughing out loud. LJ - 03 06.png|"Come on, Momona!" LJ - 03 05.png|"Shall we begin?" LJ - 03 04.png|Not even Ruby's funny acting amuses Momona. LJ - 03 02.png|Ruby's books. Macro-hummingbird-face-small.jpg|Ruby winks at Momona. ruru1414188294739.jpg|Ruby with a fan and a mask. Ruby(41).jpg|Ruby in bed. LadyJP01_ED.jpg|Ruby in the ED of Lady Jewelpet. Screenshot (171).png|Worried Ruby. R3baOb.jpg|"Ruby's power is lucky state double!" image004;.jpg|Ruby,Sapphie and Garnet. CIrCFuqUAAIyjWP.jpg|Ruby as a normal white rabbit. lj4.jpg|Cayenne meets Ruby in a santa costume. ruru1419041185314s.jpg|Ruby hugging her Jewel Pod. m35YG1E.png|Ruby falls down!! Jewelpet Magical Change Normal Form Airi and the jewelpets are shocked.jpg|Something's up with Ruby. Keep Digging The Hole.jpg|Ruby and her friends digging the hole. Tired of Digging The Hole.jpg|Can't keep up digging. Taking photos.jpg|Ruby, Luna and Larima are taking photos. Little Airi meeting ruby.jpg|Ruby can't take too much hug. Airi & Ruby.jpg|Ruby and Airi partying for the melonpans. Airi & Ruby 1.jpg|Ruby and Airi partying for the melonpans. 2 Airi & Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby and Airi partying for the melonpans. 3 Airi, Larimar & Ruby.jpg|Ruby, Airi & Larima. Airi's happy 3.jpg|Ruby looks at Airi's Magical Change stone. Airi's happy 1.jpg|Ruby being chased by Larima. Airi helping Ruby.jpg|Ruby gets saved by Airi. ball.jpg|Ruby became a ball-shaped creature! tumblr_nnsiwt8uBa1ss8ecbo1_500.jpg|Fat Ruby. Ruby(48).jpg|Ruby. Ruby(47).jpg|Joyful Ruby. tumblr_nnsiwt8uBa1ss8ecbo2_500.jpg|Ruby holding a melonpan. Larima, Luna, Ruby & Labra.jpg|Ruby, Luna, Labra & Larima. Airi and the jewelpets 2.jpg|Ruby hugging Airi's leg. image0020.jpg|Ruby & her watch. CId9J_6UYAA9A1g.jpg|Ruby with a bowl of ramen. CI1Zy24UkAAOuDS.jpg|Relaxed Ruby. ebb6b7c9731df45487cd8d94b85c0313.jpg|Ruby as a plate. Human Form Ruby and her human form.jpg|Ruby and her human form. Human Ruby 1.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. Human Ruby 3.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. 2 Human Ruby.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. 3 Human Ruby's happy.jpg|Ruby during the transformation. 4 Human Ruby in the anime.jpg|Airi's reaction when she saw Ruby transforming into a human. Airi & Human Ruby.jpg|Ruby is shocked. Airi & Human Ruby at the boat.jpg|Airi and Ruby talking about the ship. Airi and the human form jewelpets.jpg|Ruby and the others in the ending sequence. Airi and the human form jewelpets 1.jpg|Ruby and the others dancing in the ending sequence. Human Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby. Human Ruby's Ready.jpg|Ruby. Human Ruby and Detective Airi.jpg|Ruby and detective Airi. Airi & Human Ruby talking about Jewelland.jpg|Airi and Ruby are talking about Jewelland. Airi & Human Ruby 1.jpg|Airi & Ruby. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Characters